kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Promin Knocking Out-Ken
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Promin Knocking Out-Ken |Japanese (Katakana) = プロミン殺ミン事ケン |Japanese (Romanized) = Puro Min ya Min koto Ken |Opening (Japanese) = Wanda Nanda |Ending (Japanese) = Samba de Wanda |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 018 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 018 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 018 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = August 27, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Magnetic Wanda! |Next = Television Star Nicole! }} is the eighteenth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on August 27, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary Uh Oh! During a party at Souma's mansion, some of Yuto's Promins have been knocked out. Can Yuto and Wanda solve the mystery and catch the culprit before things get more worse? Plot At Kirakira Elementary School, Yuto, Mirai and Shuu were chatting to each other when Wanda comes into the classroom, with beach clothes, a surf-board and a radio, and crashes into the ceiling. Souma also came into the classroom, with a pair of skiis, and so did Nicole. With his cool looks, Souma bothers Yuto. He then gives out an invitation each to Mirai, Shuu, Nicole, Wanda and Yuto. Yuto reads his invitation, thinking that Souma's party is a mystery. Later, Wanda, Yuto, Shuu, Mirai and Nicole were on their way to Souma's mansion. Yuto got mad at Wanda over the costume Wanda's was wearing, causing that costume to fly off. Nicole saw that Yuto has brought Railmin, Turbomin, Tonkmin, Kagimin, Sharimin, Freezemin, Gauzemin and Zuzumin with him. She was delighted. As they got there Wanda and the Promins were shocked, seeing that Souma's mansion is a huge place. Someone who's working in Souma's mansion is looking through the window to see that Souma's guests are coming. As Yuto, Shuu, Mirai, Nicole, Wanda and the Promins enter Souma's mansion, Souma came to greet them. His butler introduced himself with the name: Tora Imauma. Souma takes his guests for a tour around his mansion. He shows them a room where his servants do manicures for him, a room where his servants do pedicures for him, a room where his servants do his hair for him and a room where his servants put his socks on his feet for him. Wanda asks Souma if there's a toilet room in Souma's manor. Souma replied yes and Wanda goes off to the toilet room. When he went in there, Wanda finds the toilet room huge. He presses the button and hears music which came from a violin played by Tora Imauma. Wanda notices a loo-roll on the wall far from him. He asked Tora Imauma to pass the goldern loo-roll to him. However, the goldern loo-roll ran out before it reaches Wanda who was shocked. Later, Souma shows his guests some delicious food on the table and said that they're served by his servants and maids who work for him in his manor. When he was about to eat one of the chicken karage bites, Wanda, along with Yuto and his 4 friends heard Tonkmin's cry. Turbomin appeared from nowhere and he takes Wanda, Yuto, Mirai, Shuu, Nicole, Souma and Tora Imauma to a see the other Promins who warned them that something bad has happened to poor Tonkmin. Tora Imauma opens to door. There, in the middle of the room, was Tonkmin who was found knocked out. Gauzemin checked Tonkmin's heartbeat which appeared to be time-frozen. Wanda, in his detective costume, investigates to knock-out of Tonkmin. He checks Yuto's fingers as a Chinese finger-doctor. Yuto smiled that he's not the culprit then punches Wanda into the air like mad. Wanda then blames Kagimin, thinking that Kagimin has lured Tonkmin into the room and knocked him out by performing a karate chop on him. Hoping that he's innocent, Kagimin runs away, as chased by the others, but got knocked out in another room. Wanda continues the investigation and blames Sharimin, thinking that Sharimin has knocked Kagimin out by feeding him wasabi sushi. Chased by the others, Sharimin ran away, hoping that he's innocent too, but he got knocked out in spa room. Again, Wanda continues the investigation. He blames Freezemin, thinking that Freezemin has knocked Sharimin out with a chunk of ice. Freezemin ran away, as he was chased by the others and hoping that he was innocent as well, but he got knocked out in another room. Railmin, Turbomin and Gauzemin were going after Freezemin and they too got knocked out as well. Wanda continues to investigate again but by sniffing for the culprit this time. The alarm on the tip-end of his tail goes off. Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and points it at one of the room's windows, revealing the culprit who is one other than the Bugmin Bug-Stopmin. Bug-Stopmin has been knocking out some Yuto's Promins with his Bugwaza ability, starting with Tonkmin and finishing with Freezemin, Railmin, Gauzemin and Turbomin. Bug-Stopmin leaves the room with Yuto and Wanda going after him. Somewhere in another part of Souma's mansion, Wanda and Yuto notice that the clock has stopped moving and Bug-Stopmin was hiding inside it. As they continued chasing Bug-Stopmin, Yuto and Wanda notice the ceiling-fan that wasn't moving. Bug-Stopmin was hiding on one of the blades. Yuto and Wanda also notice that the water in the spa room have been time-frozen by Bug-Stopmin who was then hiding in the spa's sculture. Yuto and Wanda chased the culprit Bugmin around Souma's mansion until they got tired out. Wanda decided to get himself, Souma and Nicole to play a game of Twister. That until Bug-Stopmin came back and set a time-freeze on all the players except Wanda. Tora Imauma began to panic over the now time-frozen Souma. Yuto and Wanda continued to chase Bug-Stopmin to the outdoor front gardens of Souma's mansion where Zuzumin, who was the only Promin not to get knocked out here, was sleeping on the lawn-cut grass. Yuto and Wanda woke Zuzumin up and tell him to deal with the culprit Bugmin. Zuzumin blew his whistle, calling for a cute, little hamster. He then got to hamster to run in a hamster wheel. Bug-Stopmin appeared and sets a time-freeze on the hamster wheel but the hamster jumped out of it. The hamster then shot some sunflower seeds at Bug-Stopmin. Thanks to Zuzumin and the hamster, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Stopmin. As the culprit has just been caught, Nicole and Souma were able the move again. The hamster was enjoying his sunflower seed when it, Yuto, Wanda and Zuzumin heard Tora Imauma's cry. They, except for Zuzumin and the hamster, went inside Souma's mansion to investigate. Souma and Shuu warned that something bad has happend to Tora Imauma. Then, the 5 kids heard Wanda's cry. They came into the room where found Wanda who had fainted. Yuto came to see if Wanda's alright but he found out that Wanda has fainted from hunger. Yuto and his 4 friends then looked up on Tora Imauma whose neck-tie was actually an eel in disguise. Yuto reconises that Tora Imauma has undone his real neck-tie and used its string to tie up the Promins, who were knocked out by Bug-Stopmin, and hid them behind the curtains. Souma opens the curtains and has found the Promins. He thinks that his butler had kidnapped the Promins but Tora Imauma didn't think so as he knew that he had picked up the formerly knocked out Promins and tied them up for safety because of Bug-Stopmin. The scene changes to a rocky cliff with a river behind it. Tora Imauma remembers the time Mr. and Mrs. Sakamoto left Souma's manor when Souma was younger and when Souma misses his parents. He also thinks about how Souma met up with the Promins and also says that he was trying to prevent Bug-Stopmin from knocking out the Promins to keep Souma happy, including Tonkmin, but he was too late. Tora Imauma felt sorry and he was about to walk away from Souma when Yuto summons Stopmin who sets a time-freeze on Tora Imauma, preventing him from leaving. Yuto says that he uses Stopmin to prevent anyone from making other upset by leaving. Nicole has already untied the Promins who are no longer in their 'knocked out' state. Souma thanked Tora Imauma and he wanted him to apologise. As Souma did Tora Imauma's trademark, Tora Imauma was set free from the time-freeze and says sorry to his master Souma. Souma and Tora Imauma then reunite as master and servant. The mystery of the knocked out Promins was finally over, even when Wanda was blamed for eating all the party food before Yuto, Mirai, Shuu, Souma and Nicole all do so. Trivia In the episode * Souma invites Yuto, Nicole, Mirai, Shuu and Wanda to a party at Souma's mansion. * Tonkmin, Kagimin, Sharimin, Freezemin, Railmin, Gauzemin and Turbomin were knocked out by Bug-Stopmin who is the culprit. * With help from Zuzumin and a hamster, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Stopmin. * Souma thought his butler Tora Imauma has did something wrong to the Promins but Tora Imauma didn't * Tora Imauma apologises to Souma. Background * This episode's Promin-Zu minisode segment: "The Case Of The Disappearing Cake Slice". * 'Twister', a game created by the MB Games company, appears in this episode. * This episode is a parody of the popular crime-genred anime 'Detective Conan'. (a.k.a 'Case Closed') * This is the last episode to have the live-action footage included in the 'Samba de Wanda' ending. * Tora Imauma makes his debut in this episode. * When it was first broadcasted in South Korea, this and the previous episode have their 2nd parts mixed up. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Mirai * Shuu * Nicole * Souma * Tora Imauma * Mr. and Mrs. Sakamoto (mentioned) Promins * Turbomin * Tonkmin * Kagimin * Gauzemin * Railmin * Sharimin * Freezemin * Zuzumin * Stopmin (Bug-Stopmin, debugged) Bugmins debugged * Stopmin Promins summoned * Stopmin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 19: Television Star Nicole! 『カミワザ・ワンダ』93土 第19話「シビレるぜ、ニコル! 」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes